


DEH and Heathers Oneshots

by sinqueerly_me



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Caregivers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Littles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinqueerly_me/pseuds/sinqueerly_me
Summary: hi. this is my first book. im willing to do any ship so request whatever you like. i’ll try to update almost every day or time there’s a request.





	1. Chapter 1

like the summary, I’m willing to do any ship. If you have a request please add a plot or something because sometimes i get severe writers block while trying to come up with a plot for the story. So...request!

 

 

(Please)


	2. Jared & Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is little and tries to hide it from Jared, but that doesn’t go to well. 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve seen scenes on YouTube and read the book but I haven’t seen the full musical yet so I’m sorry if somethings different from the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous.

Evan sighed, fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He felt himself slowly slipping into his headspace. He was standing in front of the Workout Heaven. Jared should be here any second to help him write more emails. Jared’s voice echoed through the half empty parking lot. Evan looked around, the cars suddenly overwhelming him. The teen with glasses was in sight walking towards him. A huge wave of relief filled the boy with the cast. Jared greeted him and held the door to the gym. They went to their corner and sat down. Jared pulled out his laptop. 

Evan knew this would happen. He had fallen into his headspace now, nodding off to Jared’s reading of their email concoction. He leant his head on Jared’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Jared’s voice grew quieter. Evan awoke to a tall lady leaning over at them. Several gym members were shouting. Evan tried to hold back his tears. He had lasted so long, Jared hadn’t found out, but now it was all being thrown away. Salty tears rushed down his face, sobs catching in his throat. He could only let out gibberish. An arm wrapped around him comfortingly and helped him up. 

Evan has fallen asleep in Jared’s car. Said boy was looking at him, intensely, eyes filled with worry and confusion behind thick-rimmed glasses. Evan sighed. He was out of his headspace and it was going to be extremely difficult to explain to Jared what had happend. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. “Jared, I’m- I’m a little.” Evan felt shame overpower all his other emotions . He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t look into Jared’s eyes. Jared’s hand reached for his arm. “Ev, its okay. Nonono don’t cry, I’ll take care of you.” Jared’s voice comforted him as he cried. 

Jared dropped him off at his house. Evan stepped out, still slightly embarrassed from their gym encounter that afternoon. The car door on the other side slammed closed. Jared walked around his car and embraced Evan in a warm hug. Evan hugged him back. Jared grinned at him and went back inside his car. Evan watched as the car pulled off into the darkness of the night. For once, Evan actually felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might write another part for this of fluff and Evan being little because I don’t feel like that was enough. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	3. Kram +JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school just found out about the three being together and their type of relationship being revealed. A whole line of shit goes wrong from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anonymous.

The two jocks and their little walked into the halls of Westerburg. Of course, JD wasn’t in little space today. They usually skipped the days that he was, no matter how long he stayed in it. “HEY KURT!” a voice shouted. It was someone from the football team.”yeah?” Kurt responded somewhat irritably. “Take yer gay shit back to REMINGTON!” Plenty of ooohs chorused through the group of students bystanding. The jock high-fives his friends. Kurt rolled his eyes. He felt a hand grab the back of his letterman jacket. Ram looked deep into his eyes, a pleading look in his own. “Kurt...” Kurt clenched his fist and pushed past the students. 

Utter rage filled Ram during class. This was one of his and JD’s only classes without Kurt. JD was suddenly pushed to the ground. The sobs were louder than the teacher’s droning lecture of some old dude from the 1600’s. Ram spun around in his chair fast enough to get whiplash. He ignored the pain and stood up, the chair toppling downwards. It was the same jock, a look of disgust clear in his eyes of the little. Ram’s fist connected with the boys ugly leer. The teacher had begun shouting, and so had the rest of the class. Heather McNamara had rushed over to JD and pulled the sobbing boy away from the fight. 

Ram had ended up in the principal’s office. He explained clearly what had happend. The principal wanted nothing to do with it. He waited near the secretary’s desk, his face in his hands. “Serves those fags right.” He heard the vice principal mutter to the secretary. Ram angrily stomped out of the office. 

He found Kurt waiting for him at his locker. He pulled himself towards his lover and wrapped his arms around him. If people stared, he couldn’t care less. Kurt rubbed his back. “Where’s JD?” Kurt questioned Ram gently. Ram shrugged and tried to hold back his tears. He needed to be strong for their boy. 

 

JD was playing with some toys that the Heathers had in their bag. He rammed his truck into Veronica’s doll, mainly hitting her hand. The short girl’s sudden outburst of cries caused him to cry too. McNamara comforted him as he hiccuped. Veronica only cried louder. Chandler rushed over to her, holding the shorter girl in her lap as she cried. She kissed Veronica’s now bruised hand. Kurt and Ram walked in, hand in hand. “Dada! Papa!” JD shrieked. “JD!” The boys exclaimed in unison. Kurt lifted up their trenchcoat clad baby. Ram kissed JD on the forehead. Kurt’s lips connected with his. “Ewwww!!” A voice groaned through sniffles. 

The boys rolled their eyes. Ram carried JD to the car. JD fell asleep halfway to their house. Kurt smiled as he saw their baby in the mirror, he looked so peaceful. His hands gripped Ram’s a little tighter. Ram squeezed back. Kurt was filled in on the horrible experience in history class and decided they would somehow manage to take a few days off school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s another one. I’m hiding in the bathroom at a holiday party, writing this so thanks for giving me something to do. I’d sing Michael in the Bathroom (funny cause my names actually Michael) but I feel like the people here would judge me. Anyways... I plan to get out 4 more chapters if I can tonight!


	4. Platonic Chandler & Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler finds out that Veronica’s relationship with JD is unhealthy and becomes the protective mom friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by orangegg

Heather Chandler. Mythic Bitch of Westerburg High. She didn’t care about anyone or anything. Until a certain brunette stepped out of the bathroom stall and handed a forged hall pass to Ms. Fleming. But that was months ago. 

Chandler was pissed. The three color-coded stoplights waited for Veronica the whole lunch, but the shorter girl hadn’t shown up at all. Chandler angrily told the other two to go to their classes. The girls fearfully scurried down the hall without protest. Chandler stomped down the other hall. All of the students parted like the Red Sea. Chandler opened the door to every classroom. One door however, was locked. Impatiently, Heather picked said lock. She opened the door as quietly as possible.

Disgust filled her as she saw a couple making out in the corner of the science classroom. As she got closer, she found that it was Veronica and Jesse James. Veronica seemed to be squirming, like she was trying to get away. Chandler crouched behind a desk. JD threw Veronica off his lap and smacked her across the cheek. Heather’s gasp was inaudible to the other two, but she covered her mouth anyways. 

Veronica started to sob. Chandler felt rage rush though her. She would kill JD if he so much as hurt Veronica-the sound of another slap filled the empty room. Veronica clutched her cheek. “Shut up, you stupid bitch!” JD hissed. Oh, he was going down. 

…………

Chandler didn’t see Veronica until the end of the school day. She walked outside the school to the parking lot. Heather, Heather and Veronica stood near the red Porsche. Chandler looked at Veronica’s cheek, expecting a bruise from Jesse James. Nothing. But something was different in Veronica’s dark brown eyes and Chandler was determined to find out WHY JD treated her this way. 

She dropped off Duke and McNamara first. Usually, Veronica was dropped off first. Duke took notice of this. “You’re lucky I even gave you a ride home.” Chandler pointed out, mythic bitchness ringing in her voice. Duke scowled and left the car, going inside her house. 

It was almost 5 o’clock. Heather had been trying to figure out a way to ask the brunette in the seat beside her, about the things she saw today. “Heather?” The shorter girl’s voice was now audible to Chandler. They had been circling around Sherwood for at least an hour. 

“What the fuck is going on, Veronica?” Chandler blurted out. She had pulled the car to the side of the road. The brunette stared at her blankly. “With you and Jesse James! I saw you at lunch! What the hell was happening?!” It all came out before she could stop it. Veronica quietly gasped. “Why- Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was calmer now and sounded more concerned. Veronica bit her lip and looked away from Chandler’s piercing silver gaze. Tears stung the younger girl’s eyes. She found herself crying. 

Chandler listened to Veronica’s blubbering for a few minutes. She couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t bare to see any of her friends break down like that! She sped to the 7-11, the hideout of exactly who she was looking for. 

The bell above the door rung as she and Veronica walked inside. Warmth whipped at their faces. Chandler practically had to drag Veronica in, now tightly holding the smaller girl’s wrist. The trench-coated man stood, slurping a slushy. Chandler growled as Veronica audibly gulped. 

The tall boy smirked at the two girls as they walked closer and closer to him. “JD.” Veronica’s voice wavered from fear. “I’m done. I’m sick of your bullshit. I’m tired of you punching and kicking and you’re a really bad kisser.” The boy’s smirk turned to a frown. “I’m breaking up with you.” His mouth fell open. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies with that thing.” Chandler remarked. His mouth shut immediately. He stormed out of the small store, the bell ringing yet again. 

Veronica seemed to be on the verge of tears. “You did it Ronnie, I’m so proud of you.” It was true, she really was. She wrapped the smaller girl in a hug. Veronica sniffled as they broke apart. “If he ever, I repeat EVER goes near you again, Kurt and Ram won’t be the ones with blue balls.” Veronica gave her a teary smile. Kurt and Ram had gotten so drunk during one of their parties, they had created their own song for Duke and sang it loudly on the karaoke machine. Duke’s reaction was hilarious. 

………

Jason Dean truly needed to think before he did stuff. He shouldn’t of walked out of the 7-11 that night. At least not as early as he did. He could’ve gotten a warning. But instead, revenge overtook his thinking. He walked up to Veronica, scowl on his face. The girl’s eyes widened in fear. Someone cleared their throat from behind his. Jason felt a sharp pain in his lower regions and another to his head. Then he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM REALLY FUCKING SORRY. I TRIED TO WRITE BUT I GOT MY HEART BROKEN AND SHIT AND I SORTA LOST INSPIRATION. but guess what people who read this, IM BACK. and sad. Updates might be slower than I first intended. Again, I’m really sorry about taking so fucking long to write this (I had it written but the draft didn’t save). If u wanna chat I have Wattpad @miserablymichael cause social media hates my ass. Anyways, I’ll try to write a couple more by the end of the week.


	5. Kram +Little JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Ram find out that they’re JD’s caregivers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Blue Haddock

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Ram exclaimed, looking at McNamara, who was trying to comb Veronica’s hair with no success. “He’s adorable! As soon as you see him, you’ll know what I mean!” McNamara replied. “Well you guys should’ve at least told us.” Kurt grumbled. “Trust me” McNamara said, looking them both in the eyes, her own eyes sparkling, “He’s perfect for you two.” And with that, she gave up trying to comb Veronica’s wavy brown locks and stood up. The younger girl watched as the blonde walked to put the hairbrush away. She turned back to Kurt and Ram. “What’re we gonna do,Ronnie?” Ram sighed, knowing they wouldn’t get that great of an answer from the girl who was little at the moment. Veronica stared blankly at him with her big brown eyes, and shrugged. Kurt chuckled, causing the girl to break out into a toothy grin. 

*time skip!

The car pulled up to the center. Children ran around the playground and grass. Kurt and Ram made their way inside. The building was huge. The lady at the front desk smiled politely as they made their way to her. “Umm... we’re adopting Umm Jason Dean?” Kurt nervously looked at the paper. Ram reaches over and squeezed his hand. Kurt looked at him and smiled. “Oh, yes, you’re upstairs!” Her voice was cheerful as she pointed towards the door on the other side of the room. The two men walked casually towards the door, avoiding trucks and toys that were in their path. Ram opened the door and gestures for Kurt to go first. 

Inside was a staircase,brightly lit and walls painted with animals. They soon made their way up the stairs. Kurt laughed when Ram started to breath heavier. They were both way out of shape. Football season was over, and training wasn’t for a couple more months. 

Inside was a large room with colored tables. “Hey looky Kurt, it’s Heather!”  
“Which one?”  
“All of them!” Grinning, Ram pointed towards the red, yellow and green tables that were all next to each other. Kurt chuckled again. They walked up to the new front desk, where a man sat with a wide smile. “Hi! How can I help you?” He asked, even more cheerfully than the woman downstairs. “We’re adopting. Jason...Dean?” Ram spoke before Kurt, he knew that the love of his life was still extremely nervous. “Really?! That’s so exciting!” The man squealed. He stood up, adjusting the name tag on his shirt. Kurt nodded, slightly pale. 

“Here he is!” The man had guided them to a dark haired boy, who sat at a dark blue table, coloring. Heather was right, he was adorable. “If you need anything, I’m gonna be at my desk! See ya later JD!” The man said. The boy waved. Thanks,.. Damian.” Kurt said, reading the small name tag on his chest. “He’s my favourite.” Another voice spoke, with a childish tone. The smaller boy looked shyly up from his coloring. Kurt smiled. “Mind if we color with you?” Ram asked gently. The boy shook his head. The two men pulled out chairs and sat down. The boy was coloring a dinosaur. “Wow, did you draw that yourself?” Kurt asked. The boy nodded, shyness coming back. 

*time skip. Again. 

JD was asleep in the backseat. Kurt kept glancing back at him nervously, but the boy was fine. Ram pulled up to the Chandler-Duke-McNamara house. They stepped out and struggled to unbuckle JD from his car seat. Eventually, they got it. JD clutched Ram’s side, clearly anxious. “Hey it’s fine bud, okay?” Ram comforted him.JD nodded and looked at Kurt who smiled back. Kurt knocked on the door. Duke opened the door. “Ohmygod... he’s so cute!” Duke exclaimed when she saw JD who played with button on his overalls. Duke let them inside. Veronica was sitting on the floor, and she kept running her blue toy car over Chandler’s slippers. She looked up at Chandler and smiled innocently. Chandler looked pained, for her it was hard not to rip anyone’s head off. School was on break, so she couldn’t yell at freshman for doing nothing. 

Instead she smiled. It was a fake smile. Kurt and Ram had to hold back their laughter. “Ronnie, don’t do that.” Veronica looked down sadly. “Otay mommy.” “Good, now go play with the car on the tracks.” Chandler pointed to the hot wheels tracks which were set up. Duke walked over to Chandler. She said something and Chandler stood up, turning to get a better look at them. She smiled. Then, McNamara rushed out of the kitchen, wearing a yellow apron. She and Duke fished over JD for several minutes and the boy smiled proudly, clearing basking in the attention.”You didn’t burn the kitchen down did you?” Chandler asked. McNamara’s eyes widened and she rushed back into the kitchen. Duke and Chandler followed. A loud shriek told Kurt and Ram that they should probably help. “Hey JD, why don’t you go play with Ronnie?” The girl glanced towards them at the sound of her name. JD smiled and nodded. Veronica stood up and waddled towards him, a big toy truck in her hands. She gave the toy to JD, who’s eyes lit up in delight. Kurt felt happy tears rush to his eyes and he squeezed Ram’s hand. A yell of “HEATHER DON’T DO THAT!” snapped the two men out of their thoughts. They looked at JD, who was happily running over Chandler’s slippers with his toy truck,and ran to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Happy holidays if you celebrate. I’m gonna try to finish all the requests by tonight!


	6. Kurt x JD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kurt x jd? like maybe ram and kurt get into an argument and then kurt is left to mope behind westerburg alone and jd finds him. Then they end up talking shit about ram together and ditch school and go on a date to the 7/11. If you have anything to make it more interesting go ahead.
> 
> and it ends with kurt thinking "shit i'm gay for fucking JASON DEAN of all people"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

“I’M SICK OF IT, RAM!” Kurt shouted at his boyfriend. “FINE!” Ram shouted back. A large crowd of passerby’s were forming around the two jocks. “LET’S BREAK UP THEN!” Ram continued. “FINE!” Kurt yelled, mocking Ram from seconds earlier. “I never loved you anyways.” Ram grumbled as he stormed away. Kurt’s face fell. His heart pounding, he stumbled to a bench. Inside, he was drenched in sadness. The crowd broke, clearly unsatisfied with the result of the argument. They wanted a fight. To get physical, punches thrown. But it wasn’t going to happen. Ram never loved him anyway. It stung like a bullet to the chest. 

“I should’ve known” he told himself sadly. He stared down at the cracking cement, blinking back tears. “How could I have not known?” He muttered angrily. He was pissed off. Not at Ram. At himself. “Why would anybody love me?” He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands. His eyes were watering, but he didn’t care. Why should he care? It’s not like anybody else cares. 

“Hey, are you okay?” A concerned filled the emptiness of the school grounds. Kurt heard the bell ring, people were in their classes. The voice sounded familiar, but Kurt couldn’t place his finger on it. So he looked up. A tall man in a trench coat was looking down at him, his dark blue eyes crinkled with worry. Then it hit him. It was the boy, that he and Ram had beat up. Shit. But the boy seemed to have gotten over it, why else would he even talk to Kurt. 

“Not really.” Kurt chuckled weakly. “What... happend?” “Ram broke up with me... I thought it would work out...” Kurt trailed off, feeling tears sting his eyes. “That asshole...” the boy replied, somehow sympathetically. “Yeah.” It hurt to talk about it. But they continued to talk. About themselves, about school and friends. About Ram. They insulted the boy in so many different ways that it didn’t hurt anymore. Kurt found himself smiling as JD cracked a joke. 

“Why don’t we ditch this place?” JD looked disgustedly at the building. “Uh... sure!” Kurt’s voice cracked embarrassingly. He felt his cheeks heat up. JD laughed. What a wonderful sound that was. It was music to his ears. JD walked confidently through the parking lot and stopped at a black Harley. He handed Kurt the extra helmet. “For safety.” He hopped onto the bike. Kurt slowly got on. JD turned to face him. “Hold on tight.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Kurt blushed again. 

JD pulled up to the 7-11. He grinned and helped Kurt off the bike. He held Kurt’s hand protectively. Kurt has to hold back a squeal. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this. He looked into JD’s eyes. The boy smirked. He held the door for Kurt. 

The boys had chatted in the warm store, as JD slurped a slushy. It was getting dark. Soon enough, they stepped out of the store. JD offered him a ride home. Kurt accepted the offer. He held tightly to the boy’s waist as wind whipped at his face.   
Eventually, they pulled up at Kurt’s house. A part of him wished that he had given JD the wrong address, just so he could cling to him for longer. He felt butterflies in his stomach as JD kissed his hand. He blushed like crazy. Watching the motorcycle pull away towards the setting sun, only one thought crossed Kurt Kelly’s mind: shit I’m gay for FUCKING Jason Dean of all people.


	7. Veronica + Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, can you like do a Veronica and Duke one where it's the aftermath of what happened of the musical and somehow Duke fell for Veronica after that kiss on the cheek? Then at one point they'd bump into eachother aaaaand, yeah you can choose the ending whatever you like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Moby Duke

*flashback

Veronica pulled the scrunchie from Heather’s hair. “Veronica, what are you doing?” She found herself asking. “Heather, my love,” Veronica spoke with a raspy voice. “There’s a new sheriff in town.” She finished, pressing her lips firmly to Heather’s cheek. Heather blushed as the ash-covered girl walked over to Dumptruck and began talking to the loser. Heather absentmindedly, gently touched her cheek, butterflies in her stomach. 

*end of flashback.*

It had been 4 years since the incident of the Heathers. Duke had stayed in Ohio, yet she didn’t know why. It just felt wrong to leave everything behind like that. McNamara had left. Easily she should add. A quick goodbye and she hadn’t seen the tall blonde since. It made her feel lonely. She had nobody left. She would do anything to even listen to Chandler ridicule her every second of the day. Or... Veronica. 

Duke sat in the cozy coffee shop, retreading Moby Dick. It was one of her favourite books, she had to read it again. She looked up from the yellowed pages to see a brunette, blue-clad woman rush through the door. She hurriedly ordered a coffee and sat down tiredly at the table beside Heather. 

“Moby Dick, huh?” The woman asked, grinning at Duke. Duke chuckled and nodded. “It’s one of my favourites.” She explained. The woman smiled wider. “One of my best friends used to love that book” the woman said. “Veronica. Sawyer.” She held out her hand for Heather to shake. Heather laughed softly and shook her hand. “Heather Duke.” 

“Holy shit! Heather?” Veronica’s brown eyes widened. “Veronica!” Veronica stood up at the same time as Heather, hugging her tightly. Heather felt her heart pound in her chest.  
“It’s been so long! How’ve you been?” Veronica asked now smiling wider than ever. “Yeah it really has, I’m good, I guess. How’re you?” Heather felt a sense of comfort. She finally had someone to talk to. 

“Busy.” Veronica sighed. “What do you do?” Heather couldn’t stop herself from asking. “I’m a journalist. For the umm... local paper.” Veronica looked at Heather. “What about you?” She asked Heather. “I work at the library.” Veronica chuckled. “I see you still love books.” She smiled and Heather felt her face heat up. 

They talked for hours, retelling the good memories that the other seemed to have forgotten.  
Something was weird. Talking to her best friend since childhood about the stupid yet funny things they did. Heather felt complete. 

Veronica grabbed her jacket and papers shoving them into a briefcase. “Why don’t you stop by my place for a while?” Veronica asked out of the blue. Heather smiled. “Of course.” 

*time skip to at Veronica’s house

Heather sat on the comfortable couch in Veronica’s cozy apartment as Veronica popped some Jiffy Pop in the kitchen. She finished and pressed play on the vhs. The opening credits to The Princess Bride showed and Heather smiled. 

*Time skip again

A loud bang woke Heather up. She was relieved to find it was only the movie. But her face turned redder than Chandler’s blazer as she saw the brunette asleep beside her. Her arm was wrapped around Heather’s waist and she was snoring lightly. Heather smiled and clicked the off button on the remote, before wrapping her arms protectively around the sleeping woman beside her,closing her eyes peacefully and letting herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m really sorry to all of y’all that requested because it’s been so long since oh requested but I’m working on the chapters right now and I will finish them. I was not able to write because I had an endless cycle of different family members visiting and I’m not allowed to be antisocial (which is one of the only ways to describe me). So I’m going to try to finish the other two requests by the end of tonight. If you have a request though, don’t let my rant stop you from requesting and I will try to be better at taking time to write since it calms me. Thanks for coming to my TED talk


	8. Platonic Heathers + Veronica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i request the Heathers (+team mom Chandler) taking care of Veronica when she’s sick or hurt or something like that? like she forces herself to go to school and be around the clique because she’s too nervous to miss a day, thinking it’ll make them angry. all platonic/sisterly, Of course. They’re just one color-coded family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Sonja

Veronica felt like shit. Her head was pounding as her phone rang. She blearily picked up the phone, only to be greeted by a screaming Heather Chandler. “VERONICA HURRY THE FUCK UP WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE A MINUTE!” Chandler’s voice shouted through the phone. Continuous honking of a car horn outside her house confirmed this. Veronica mumbled a quick “sorry Heather” and Heather hung up. The nauseated girl dragged herself out of bed and quickly pulled on her blazer and skirt. Her hair was a rats nest, but she couldn’t care less. 

She coughed loudly as she pulled on her shoes. “Veronica, honey, let me get your temperature.” Said her mother, but it only worsened her headache. “No, mom I’ll be fine. It’s Monday. Everyone feels like shit on Mondays.” Her mother gave her a stern look for her language and sighed. “Fine, but if you need to go home in the middle of the day, call me or your father.” 

“I know.” Veronica muttered as she stumbled wearily out the door. She blinked several times as her vision started to blurr. She opened the door to the Porsche and hopped in. She pretended to listen to Chandler’s rant about how they can’t be late. She stared out the window and tuned out the Heathers for the rest of the ride to school. When they arrived, Veronica could hardly get out of the car. 

The classes before lunch were soon over and Veronica was suprised that she had survived this far into the day. But that sure as hell changed when Chandler decided to walk faster than usual to the bathroom as the bell rang in unison with the pounding in the poor brunette’s head. Veronica had to run, her legs were much shorter than McNamara and Chandler’s. 

Duke had gone into one of the bathroom stalls and Veronica felt like she soon would need to as well. Was it always this warm in the bathroom? She caught Chandler’s eyes and looked nervously back at the mythic bitch. Then everything around her started spinning and she felt herself fall, the cold (dirty) linoleum floor felt nice against her burning face. She heard the voices of Chandler, McNamara, and even Duke as her vision became more and more blurred with each second. 

Veronica woke up to find two of Heathers staring at her. Chandler wasn’t there. She gulped and covered her head with her blanket. They were probably gonna kill her now. Or kick her off of their clique. It was all over now. She was starting to burn under her covers and ripped the sheet off her head, gasping for breath. She felt a soothingly cold hand pressed against her forehead. “You’ve still got a fever.” The sweet voice of Heather McNamara rung in her ears. “Move over Heather.” McNamara did as she was told and Chandler ,holding a bowl of soup,took her place. 

She raised the spoon to Veronica’s mouth and the blue-clad girl scowled at her. “I can feed myself.” She told the red girl. “Not in the state you’re in right now. Here, sit up.” Heather helped her sit up in her bed. She sat beside her and McNamara held out a water bottle. “You guys are gonna get sick.” Veronica grumbled. She didn’t want to take care of three sick Heathers. “Veronica.” Heather gestured to the bowl. Veronica muttered under her breath and had some of the soup. 

Much to her dismay, Duke walked into her room holding a bottle of medicine. Veronica groaned and Duke snickered. “Boss’ orders” she replied to Veronica, handing it to Chandler. “Heather, that’s kids medicine.” McNamara pointed out. Veronica scowled. “That’s all that was there.” Duke defended, holding up her arms lazily.

Though sleep was all she needed, Veronica was restless. Chandler had pushed her back into her bed several times. McNamara handed her sleeping pills, which the brunette grudgingly took. Veronica was drained of the energy and quickly drifted off to a light sleep, oblivious to Chandler playfully rolling her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, it’s a day later than I planned but at least it’s here lol


End file.
